shadow of the sun
by casadora22
Summary: Maya is sent to Ipswitch for a destiny shes expected to follow. will she follow her dreams or her code? what is the price of freedom? please rd! my 1st fanfic. cookies & milk for reviewers! hope u enjoy! ReidOC
1. intro

I looked into my bed room for one last time. I couldn't help but blame myself for not accepting the fact I'd have 2 leave eventually. My life wasn't my own, and had never been, since I was born. I was to always protect another. Part of my journey was to find them, and guard them for reasons never explained to me.

'Maya?' my step-mother called. She had always had a haunted look in her eyes. Not her fault. She didn't kno what my uncle was when she fell in love w/ him. And none of us saw the accident coming….

'Maya the plane is coming. We've got 2 be on our way.' Her thick Irish accent was empty of emotion.

'Sorry mum.' I slowly walked 2 the kitchen. Always so dark, so empty… I remembered Christmases, long ago w/ the whole family. It was hard 2 believe it'd ever happened.

I looked over the sea as the plane flew threw the air. I could feel the emotions and power of the sea rising and falling. My element was water. Home was here.

_Pain in my arse, what they are. Indeed, lets send her to freakin Ipswich, o that'll be lovely. "Indeed, send her to Ipswich, where shell be safe from harm."_

What my step-mum didn't realize was I was born and raised to fight harm…harm would be a welcome challenger. What challenge I didn't want 2 face was the idea of a prep school. I was 5'4'', with brown hair w/ platinum blue streaks in the front. Unfortunate, the streaks came of their own accord. No dye. Not really that far in the 'miracle' category, considering my family history. I had a lean, athletic build, muscle & bone but I didn't look anorexic. I honestly have tried 2 put on weight, running every day doesn't help w/ that though. Lastly, my eyes look like two dark sapphires.

'_You've your grandmother's eyes, me little Maya. Two dark pools of water, never exposing their depths. Not even the sunniest of days could break such deep lakes. But ur li'l smile throws fire into those pools, and they turn warm with welcome.' Said papa. A 5yr old me smiled up his face w/ pride. I wanted daddy to be pleased w/ me. I wanted 2 impress him. _

Slowly I awoke to find the plain landing. My stomach yelled its protests, but I managed to emerge alive & w/o a heart attack. Now, it was a matter of walkin thru the airport w/o tripping or getting lost. This is a task that is not easy for me to accomplish. Flat suitable surfaces do not seem to ease the challenge of my feet not running into one another.

With a sigh, I was off to Ipswich.


	2. ipswitch

Disclaimer: the very idea of owning Reid or any of the covenant is very nice, but sadly for me not true. So far only Maya and her family are mine.

Thank you soooo much for reviewing! The tips were really helpful and I really appreciate it. I'll stop being lazy and start typing things out , and I'll work on some longer chapters.

10:30 AM

I slowly looked about my new dorm. God, if you love me my room mate will drop out in, like, 2 days? Okay…I'll put up with it for a week.

"Hey!!" shouted a pretty blond. She walked into the room that my grand total of 2 suitcases filled. I travel lightly, and I'm rather proud of it. "my names Sarah." The girl continued to speak.

"Um…hello." I tried my best to smile. So tired…so many dreams waiting for me to give into my sleep. I was quickly grounded after that thought. "The names Maya ( my-a). Sorry bout the lil' mess…"

"Oh, no problem! Where's…your other stuff? I'll help u bring it up-"

"na, that's all I got" I smiled." Thanks though. Um, are you my room mate? Just wondered…"

"Yea, I'm sorry. I shoulda told you." she smiled apologetically. "My old room mate moved to another school…"

I took note of the dark shadow in her eyes. Interesting. Well, could definitely be worse….

"Well, we should go get some coffee at the café in town later?" Sara looked almost pleading. I could sense the loneliness in her gaze.

"mmm, sounds great. I need energy….badly." she really didn't even know. When I don't have immense amounts of caffeine or sugar, I really have issues dealing with reality, on account of the fact that I enjoy torturing myself by running every morning to wear myself out for the rest of the day.

"Cool! Well, I imagine you'd like to unpack, so I'll be around later. If you need me, my cell numbers on the table." Sarah smiled like I'd pulled a puppy out of my back pack. I really could get use to her. Its almost like being a normal high school kid…almost.

11:00

"You useless, backstabbing, asshole!!!!" shouted the steamy blond. "i cant believe you! After everything you said, you treat me like this!"

Reid looked at the girl with patience. _What the hell was I thinking? No, no, what was she thinking? I hate it when girls think their calling the shots, like they can't fathom just being something to do. Hell, she was drunk when we hooked up any way, now she's pulling the 'we-were-men- for-each-other' shit?_

"Lizzy, im sorry. It wasn't… I didn't mean to. I just don't think we should be together. I'm sorry, but I don't want to ruin your life over it." Reid knew the lines by heart. Good god. He hated when girls acted like they didn't see this coming.

"Reid Garwin, some day you'll be used and left, and I hope it burns a hole through your heartless chest!" And with that, Lizzy turned on her heal and out of the dorm room like many girls with similar stories had before her.

Reid lay back onto his bed. Time for a nap. _Heartless chest? Hmmm… has a ring to it. Could defiantly think of crazier theories._

11:45

"so what's her name?" Caleb asked Sarah, who was nervously twirling her fingers. She'd taken it so hard when Kate left. She hadn't spoken to any one outside the sons of Ipswich for about a month now.

"Maya. She seems nice. We're goin out for coffee later." She still had a ghost over her smile.

"Sarah, im sure she'll fit in. It'll be good…. You need someone your own species to talk to. " Caleb added in, jokingly.

With a small smirk Sarah leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. She shut her eyes, and with a thought she realized she didn't ever want to be anywhere's else. Maybe she'd be permanently labeled the freak who was in the Putnam barn when it brunt to the ground. Friends would just make Caleb's secret harder to keep, on top of that.

'_where are you! Please, don't do this!' I looked franticly through the dark forest. The rain poured down in buckets from the sky. i must find you, I said to myself. _

'_maya! This way!' shouted a womans voice. It sounded so…familiar. _

_Running through the trees, I transformed myself into a dappled grey falcon. Falcons were the symbols of my family. I flew through the trees, looking desperately. 'please!' I cried. I'm here to protect you. Im sorry. I didn't mean to let this happen… how'd it go so wrong?_

_As I flew, I sensed a power in the trees.. It was as though the trees bent and leaned away from me, to allow me to pass. The air was fogged around the forest, as though no one was to pass through or else answer to the mist._

_And suddenly, a small clearing…and pain that struck in so many ways, so many places._

_Darkness._

I woke up and dove to the ground. I lifted my head, but the room was spinning and dark. Massive head rush.

I thought about the dream. It was always the same. But never did it make any sense. As far as I knew, the houses of the other elements were destroyed…. Just thinking of the mess which was my life gave me a head ache. Blah.

I looked at the clock. It was only 12:00. Well, I thought, at least I've unpacked already.

1:00

"so… why are you driving again?" sarah looked beyond frightened as she got into the passenger seat.

"no one else drives my baby. Not even god himself." I patted the dashboard of the old red mini cooper. I was determined that this would be the only car I'd ever posses in my life, not because I couldn't afford a new one, but because this car loved me and wanted me to be happy. "any way, I'd better learn how things work around here. How crazy the other drivers are and such."

" o-kay, if you say so." Sarah laughed. "we usually go to a bar called Nickys, but I like the little café in town more as far as getting a coffee or something. We can go to Nickys some time, but it might give you a push off the edge if you've got a head ache or your tired form the flight."

"yea, interaction with a large variety of people might make my loose my collective cool." I laughed. " I gotta make sure all impressions are appropriate. But any who…who else do you go with. If it's a bunch of squawking girls that cant carry on a conversation…" I shivered.

"haha. Hardly, although that's sometimes what they sound like." Sarah smiled to herself. "no, I go with my boyfriend Caleb and his friends Pogue, Tyler and Reid."

"I see." Hmm, actually I didn't see. Sara didn't really look the tom-boy type, to be hanging out with a bunch of guys. That would explain a lot about the loneliness…." So, any one I should keep my distance from…"

"hmm… well, theres a guy named Aaron, whose pretty much and jerk and a half. And he's got his little posy." She rolled her eyes. She really was very pretty. I considered how I looked right now, bearing in mind I rarely wear make-up and my hair was thrown into a mess pony tail, with blue streaks hanging out in the front over fair skin. I cringed at the comparison we must make…

"but as far as the guys I hang out with go…" whooooa. I felt a very strong shift of emotion now. Protective, determined…but still lonely."….Caleb lives with his mom. He kinda takes charge for getting Reid and Pogue out of trouble. Mainly Reid. Pogue is usually the most courteous out of them all, but when you get to know him you learn he'd rather risk life and limb by driving too fast. He's pretty quiet at first though..."

I nodded intently, trying to follow her emotions. I was able to feel how others felt, as part of my gift. Sadly, it wasn't anything like being telepathic…but it generally helped pick out bits and pieces and understand more about situations.

"…but Tyler is the youngest, and he's incredibly shy. Hes a really nice guy though, which makes it interesting when Reid is his best friend. Reid is…I don't even know what the heck Reid is. Just for the tip, which I don't think you'd need, but just in case, Reid's got a significant line up of women going to and from his room. Hes probably the 'bad-boy' of the guys, which leads us full circle to Caleb, Pogue and Tyler cleaning up some of his messes." She rolled her eyes, but i saw the grin that played across her face.

"well. Now that I know everyone without actually meeting them, I guess I'm well prepared to begin school." I made a disgusted look, and sara and I laughed. Ah, if only I was a normal….ah ta' hell with it.

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Had to get all the back stage set up, so I can get this story goin. Next chapter or maybe the chapter after is going to be about the history (or at least part of it) of Maya's family. Some more characters will be coming in too…

Until next chapter,

Casadora22


	3. domino

**Hello! Im glad to hear you people like my story…it makes me smile. But, your going to have to review more if youd like the chapters to keep coming! I've tried to email back, but my compys a piece of cramp and I'm compy retarded. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the random stories & characters that come out of my head.**

7:00- dorm

"Come on! Wake up!" I heard faint shouting….nope, no no no. im not listening….

"Maya, don't make me hurt you…." I opened my eyes to see sara getting dressed and brushing her hair.

"wh-what time is it?" I moaned.

"7. classes start at 8, but you should really wake up so I can explain to you the mess that is specer academy."

" oh 7 is very very early. Touch me and I'll have the room to myself the rest of the year…" I threatened. Must've looked quite convincing with the mess on top of my head called hair and and the drool and the chaos of my blankets. Mmmm…sleep.

Bammm! "get your lazy arse up Maya."

" Son of a &$ ….jesus &#!!!" I moaned. I finally pieced together she'd hit me with a wet towel… that's it. " You better pray to what ever gods you believe in, cause im sendin you to meet 'em!"

Sarahs eyes grew twice the size as a pillow shoot across the room. 10 minutes later and we finally collapsed onto the floor.

"I think I gotta bruise…." Sarah motioned to her entire body with a limp hand. " ….on my entire body…"

"hehe… my brain hurts…. Is it bed time?" i moaned.

"Dang, its….um…when…." sarah giggled and we went into ecstatic laughter for no reason. When tears came from my eyes, sarah snorted and by time we stoped laughing, we were both outta breath and looked like we'd been beaten by a biker gang and had cried our eyes out.

" dude, your boyfriends gonna think I beat you….hahahaha." I gasped the words out.

"ha, oh my god. I cant breath, I cant breath!" she shouted between bouts of laughter.

8:15- English

I stumbled into my first period class. Of course I was late. After the insanity that came after waking up, sarah had to practically tie me down & force me into the uniform. And, with my luck, being late also meant I'd stand out even more. This was my life……

"Ms. Casadora. Well come to Spencer. Here, we usually try to practice skills such as being on time." Said the teacher who looked to be about 50 yrs old and as though he would try to make the lives of his students as tedious has his own. _Lovely_.

"sorry…I got a lil lost, it wont 'appen again." I replied.

"dude, she's an Irish chick." Said some ignorant sap as the class fell into laughter. Oh yea, so that means im a new girl, I was late to class, _and_ I have a pain-in-my-arse accent that everyone will notice. Fun.

"enough class." The teacher gave a stern glance. " My name is Professor Wervin, and you are….?"

_Bastard,_ I thought _you know who I am…just gonna see how miserable you can make me. _I put on a fake happy smile and replied. " Hello, my name is Maya Casadora. I've lived in Ireland up until last week, when I moved here for better collages…."_how easy to lie._

I continued my speech which had the professor ticked off and the ignorant sap with the earlier comment was soon hushed. I felt the combined emotions of the class sharply loose interest.

"Ms. Casadora, please take your seat….third row first seat to the left." He mumbled.

I sat next to a quiet black hair, blue eyed boy. He was very withdrawn, I could sense. He had some…secret. But it was more than that. Odd...this school is weird.

"hello doll!" shouted a blond haired blue eyed boy behind me. "nice speech, very enticing." He smirked. I could feel my heart beat skip a quick beat. I could tell his type.

"Mr. Garwin, are we having a problem?" asked the Professor.

"nope, just showin Maya the page, sir." The professor grinned. I felt greed rise in his smile. The boy must have some significance. Maybe money, family…who knows.

After school

"yo, sup homie?" I said as me and sara met up after last period. Sara laughed.

"you wanna go to the pool with me?" she asked. She gave me a considering look, like she was crossing an invisible line.

"umm, sure. You swim?" I asked. I ran every day, but if she was a swimmer, i'd probably start. Not that I just do stuff cause its what other people do, but more because a workout buddy would be nice but im not one for searching out friends.

"nooo, are you kidding? Im wayyy too lazy. No morning runs for me!"

"bah, you're a bum! I just wanna stop at the dorm quick."

Sara rolled her eyes sarcastically " _O-_kay_, what-ev-a. _so long as it works for_ you." _She gave a challenging smile back.

" okay, fine. Lets race."

Swimming Pool

Reid looked over to the two girls who came in the door. He watched the tall blonde walk casually to the bleachers, laughing and talking to the girl next to her.

The girl was about 4 inches shorter, with dark deep eyes and light brown hair with blue streaks. She moved with caution in her steps, ready to spring and react any moment, but the caution mixed with the determined walk landed her off balance. He'd never seen, or sensed, some one like her.

_Eh, could be fun._

"Reid." Said caleb.

"yeees" smirked Reid in reply.

" leave her alone." Caleb said in reply.

Reid opened his mouth to protest, but Pogue stepped in.

"c'mon man. Sara needs someone to chill with." Pogue looked calm, but his eyes were stern.

_Im so sick of this…same story every day. 'oh, sarah's taking this so hard' well, this is our life. If shes with caleb, shell have to get over it._

With a roll of his eyes he dived in for warm up laps.

Domino  ( Note: she is not Domino Harvey, & is no way related to that story. I just like the name!!! do not confuse yourselves!!!! Ps- SURPRISE!!)

Domino walked out of the changing rooms just in time to see her older brother dive into the pool. Idiot. Probly showing off for some ditsy prep. She couldn't help but feel disappointed in Reid.

Domino was the exact opposite of Reid. She had secretive, emerald eyes compared to his ice blue. Her hair was black, and cut just to her shoulders with lime green streaks in it. She was quiet and wasn't popular…she'd only had one boyfriend. She had also learned her lesson.

" Hey!!" shouted someone from across the pool. She recognized sara. She really liked her, but didn't have any classes with her. She saw the girl beside her. Hmm… _ I think have art, English & gym with that girl. What was her name…_

"whats up?" domino smiled back.

" I wanna introduce you to Maya." Sara said. She'd never really talked to Domino, but she did respect the girl. Domino explained a lot of stuff to sara after Putnam barn….

" hi, my names domino. Sadly, the jerk you saw in English is my brother, Reid." She gave a small smile.

"haha, oh yea." Maya replied warmly.

" hey, why don't we all hang out Friday? It'll be fun! We can go to Nickys?" sara suggested. Maya and Domino shuffled their feet slowly and looked at the ground, then each other.

" eh, why not? Im in!" said Gwyn.

" sounds good to me" smiled domino.

**Sara has grey eyes in my story, blond hair & yellow streaks; Maya has sapphire eyes, brown hair & blue streaks; domino has emrald eyes, black hair & lime green streaks in her hair. Gotta keep you all up on this shizzz.**

**I kno I switch into first person to 3rd person a lot, but I wanna keep the story goin. If you don't like it tell me, but please don't be mean about it. Also, if you'd like to give me tips & such on a character, I'll try me best to get that personality in there. **

**review!!! Ive got the next chapter done. I'll even being easy on you! I just want over 10. Over 10 in one _hour_ and ill give you the next chapter!!!**

**ttfn**

**Casadora22**


	4. shadow of the sun

**Yey!! 10 reviews, & just as I promised hears more story. But as id promised earlier, its got history & explains things….i had part of this as last chapter, but it was too long. I know I have a short attention span, so I figured I'd break this up a tad. Do you like domino? I kno a lotta stories have Caleb with a younger sis, but I think it'd be cool for Reid to have some family. **

**Ps- im sorry for the typo last chapter. There is no gwyn…yet. Maya is supposed 2 say gwyns line. My bad. Lol. **

**Disclaimer: You'll be _mine_ one day… _all mine_!!! Blahahah! but so far I don't own any of the covenant.**

**for your understanding of chakras: **

**white: (void/thought)- spirit**

**indigo: (dark/time)- insight**

**azure: (light/ sound)- integrity/ pride**

**emerald: (fire)- loyalty/ devotion**

**yellow: (air)- choice/ power**

**orange: (water)- secret/ emotion**

**red: (earth)- desire/ survival**

**Don't worry about memorizing or anything. Just little things I had fun looking up, but the meanings were changed a tad just to make it more relevant to my story. Heres some back ground for ya. Gives me time to plot whats goin down at Nickys. Enjoy!!**

Once upon a time, in a land not so far away….

It was told by the ancient Romans that birds were the gods most prized creations. The intelligence, loyalty and comprehension was rewarded by allowing them to fly to stars. In this way, the birds could tell the gods of the going-ons of those so far below.

Since the mere bird wasn't enough, the gods gave five great hawks the gift of shape shifting and power beyond belief. These hawks could shift to humans, but also shift between human and bird. They were named angels.

But the angels were hunted, in order to gain substantial proof of such creatures being real. After all, there were 'none who were more favored by the gods than man.' And the angels were quickly transformed into demons, and damned souls, angels of death….witches.

The gods were left baffled as their spies flew home, and took their angels wings, but the five families couldn't use their powers to constantly shield them or else drain themselves of life. It was a way to keep the powers and the falcons under control. Too much power, they could rival the gods themselves.

The goddess Athena, looked down upon the carelessness of men. Through love and compassion, she raised four children from the wombs of four simple women.

One from the isolated islands, deep in the ocean. She was a child of listening, of hearing what others could not. She would feel the emotions of others and herself with intensity similar to the intensity of the oceans waters that would forever test her. She would bear the secrets of all others (telepathy). She needed her sisters to help express all the emotions, to explain all the loose ends.

The next child from high mountains. She would see the sun rise and set, watch the winds play with the clouds. She was a child of impulse. She would look to address both perspectives in a situation. She would be needed to help settle disputes, to allow both sides to stress a point, but she'd also need the other 3 to encourage her to make the final choices.. She would be gifted with speech ( creating spells).

A third child raised deep in the forest. She is closest to earth. To feel desire and learn survival of animals. Instincts ran raw with her, causing her to rely on sisters for guidance. She was gifted with touch ( healing).

The last daughter was that of fire. She was raised in the city, the ghetto. She'd learn to knock down obstacles in her path in determination to reach her goal (physic). The sisters helped her to consider the foremost situation, the present not the future. She felt loyalty and devotion more than anything else.

'_I give these four to you, my lord' and four falcons were released. One a blue-grey. The next a white-grey. Another red and white. The last black and brown._

'_They shall watch yours and keep them shielded. They will not be over come by greed, nor worn by duty. But in return, give me your five. I shall bestow them with sound, light, time, dark and void.'_

So the deal was made and nine families were destined to walk paths unknown by the gods themselves.

But other forces were at work, and the alliances that had faded between the hawks and falcons would either have to become reunited or face a certain defeat.

The only clue was hidden in a book of shadows…shadows that remained untouched and unmoved even by the light of the sun.

**i know it's a short chapter, but its got a lot of info. Im nervous, cause I wasn't sure about my exact plot line, but this fills in a lot!! So, do I smell love in the air for next chapter??? Hehehe…maby. Don't be disappointed. Itll come. Review if you wanna know.**

**ttfn, **

**Casadora22**


	5. going to nickys

**Boo! Here u go. Im gonna need more reviews, or else im keeping my chapters hostage. Plz don't make me do that, cause im havin fun writing this. So review & all problems solved!! Come on, you kno you want to.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any thing or any one from the covenant….o but if I did…..hehehe**

**Italics show thoughts, even if its in quotations. The tattoo is in reference to the chakras described last chapter. **

"haha, oh my god wear this!" yelled sara. She threw a black shirt at me. We were apparently going to Nickys…sara more or less said it like a fact, no room for discussion.

" ahhh! what happened to it?" I laughed. The shirt had no back on it, just about 10 straps from each side that crossed diagonally, to show all the skin of my back.

" come on, itll be fun." Laughed domino. She was in a violet halter top, with a black flowing skirt and black high heals.

"ok ok, I'll buy you a brownie if you wear it" sara said. She really did know how to find her way into my heart.

Without further hesitation I slipped on the black silky shirt. It fit tight to my body, but wasn't squeezing the air from my lungs.

"sweeet! Awesome tattoos!" yelled domino.

I blushed immediately. I'd forgotten all about that.

"wow, im surprised. What do they mean?" sara asked. I could tell she was deeply drawn by the tattoos.

"they reperesent the chakars. _And something else, that has been forgotten. _There are seven chakras. There's a lot of meanings and stories for each. It's a really cool story, and my parents were really into those sort of things…._memories trying to find their way back into my head. I want to forget you all. Forget I ever loved or had parents or a family…_but I got the tattoos with my friend." I smiled it off as a typical teenage thing. I remembered Ashke. Those memories hurt a lot. _Control, control. Feel their emotions, not your own. See what their feeling._

"cool!" sara looked at the tattoos. She was curious, looking at the symbols I'd used to represent the chakras. (They looked like Chinese symbols)

Something in dominos face changed, like she was trying to put pieces together.

" look, you gotta wear these shoes!" sara yelled. She threw some black high heals that looked like they had lines of white paint splashed across them, which I liked.

"um..ok. but you do realize I have issues with walking." I grinned.

"its okay!!" yelled domino. "ill catch you if I see ya fallin over your face."

"im so comforted." I replied sarcastically. I looked down at the flowing white skirt. There were black flames that crawled up from the uneven bottom, and folds and layers. I looked like I should be standing still in a museum. The skirt went about 4 inches above my knee, so technically it wasn't a mini skirt. "I really don't want to end up showing some…."

"don't worry about it. Its got a lot of layers." Domino gave a mischievous grin.

" ok, ill be right back…" sara walked quickly out the door.

**Domino's POV**

"did your friend get the same tattoo?" domino knew those tattoos from some where.

A dark frown went across Maya's brow. "no." she replied quietly. "umm…she got angle wings I think. Yea, across her shoulder blades…" she was talking over her shoulder, busying herself with picking up the makeup the girls had decided to put on. Saras idea of course. Domino wore some makeup, but she noticed Maya rarely wore any.

Domino would have to think this over… if the tattoos were so familiar, shed have to find out why. As Reid's little sister, she knew such a raw instinct should be investigated.

**Maya's Pov**

"sooo, what do you think?!" sara came out. she was wearing a white sundress, with blue leafy viens covering it. It was short, but it looked perfect on her.

"you do know there is a point were people can be overly optimistic." I laughed. Right now, saras charisma was exactly what I needed.

" ok, lets go already." Domino rolled her eyes but the smile was pulling at the sides of her mouth.

**Nazis and the such…**

Very cautiously, I opened the door. I peaked my head around the hall way. Domino rolled her eyes and shoved me out.

I turned rapidly on my heel and dove head first back into the room, taking sara and domino with me.

"what the hells wrong with you!" yelled domino, rubbing her head.

"SHHHHHHHHHH!" I looked over my shoulder, back at sara splayed across the floor. A small giggle escaped me. " The Nazis are out there…"

We all poked our heads around the side of the door. A hall monitor turned the corner to the next wing.

"Reinforcements…We gotta go now!" sara whispered.

"No Nazis are keepin me from fun, Na-uh." Domino gave an overly determined look to stress the sincerity of the situation.

"move out!" I yelled.

All there of us, in our heels, ran full speed down the hall and jumped a flight of stairs taking us to the ground floor…well, sara jumped steps, domino jumped all the stairs…and, sadly enough, I kinda rolled down the stairs.

It took a lot of control not to pass out with laughter as we continued the sprint/stumble out to my mini.

"fricking heels…" I moaned. "get in, get in!"

Sara collapsed into the passenger seat, while domino some how made it into the back seat.

"wait, why didn't we take my car? It's a mustang convertible-" Domino started pointing things out.

"-NO." I said.

We were still all collapsed in the car, with tears streaming down our faces when sara yelled "shitt! They've called in the Vietcong!"

"Go, hit the gas!" yelled domino.

And so, the mini cooper speed at miles unknown by man down the street to Nickys…

**Meanwhile….**

"you stay the hell away from her!" yelled Reid. It took every ounce of self control not to use. The power was so inviting…_I can make you win. With me, nothing is impossible._

Reid shook his head.

Aaron gave a look that showed he was beginning to believe he was winning the argument. " Ohh, I see Reid… any one else's sister, and ta hell with them, but the thought of your sister wrapping her legs around some one…" he gave a bitter snicker.

" Touch my sister, and you'll never touch anything else again. Now stop wasting my time. Just looking at you kills brain cells, Fabio." Reid turned. _Just wait, you bastard._

"dude, calm the fk down." Said Pogue.

Tyler had his jaw clenched.

"Reid, be careful man. That guy pisses every one off." Said caleb.

"who brought the cards?" reid asked.

Tyler threw the cards to the table. "For drinks?"

"yeahhh." Reid gave his shit eating grin. ( I imagine you know this, but a shit eating grin is when someone smiles and it looks like they've been up to something or are going to do something.)

A group of about 10 girls walked in. why do they always travel in packs when they wanna hook up? Girls are so messed up.

_I could get with any one of those pathetic girls. _Thought reid. There was just no game any more. One of the girls saw him looking and smirked.

"Reid…" said caleb

"well, caleb. You may be hitched, but the rest of us would like some action tonight." Replied reid as he waved the girls over.

**Finding Nickys**

"shit! Where the fk is it!" shouted domino.

"there there there, turn left." Sara pointed. We'd only been lost for about…30 minutes. Considering it takes 10 minutes to get to Nickys, I personally didn't think it was that bad.

We pulled into the bar, and my blood pulsed with the thoughts going on around me… which was pretty much: sex, money, drugs, alcohol, sex, music, games…and the such.

We entered the bar and heard the song Leave you far Behind by Lunatic Calm.

"there they are." Smiled sara.

Domino looked over. Something crossed over her brow.

"hmm, that's the guy…" I said as I looked at the blond I'd seen in English.

"yea, my brother reid. The guy with long hair is Pogue and then the guy with the really short dark hair is sara's boyfriend…"

"ok ok, come on. Lets just introduce her!" sara laughed.

We walked over to the guys. Wow, they were hot. I couldn't help but blush.

"hey baby." Smiled sara as she leaned down to plant a small kiss on caleb's lips.

"hey. What took you all so long.?" Smiled caleb. "hows it going domino?"

"im good. Maya just had to drive, so we got lost a bit. Between her driving and being chased by the Vietcong, its amazing we ever arrived." Domino smiled.

"oh, hi there." Smiled Pogue. "Whose this?"

"Maya." I smiled back. "and you must be pogue, caleb, tyler, and reid." I looked at each as I said their names.

"Well hello doll!" exclaimed reid. A tall blond was sitting on the arm of his chair, with wondering hands. His fingerless gloved hands were holding a bear and a hand of cards. "you couldn't keep away from me could you?" The blond gave a nasty look in my direction.

"Of course, babe. How could I resist? I've no purpose in my life other than to sit adoringly on the arm of your chair, waiting for you to shed your blessings upon me." I replied in a mono toned manner, followed by an obvious roll of my eyes.

"hahaha!" laughed everyone.

"you trying to say something?" snarled the blond. Reid looked amused. Obviously, this girl was a hit-and-quit job.

I quickly composed myself. "no no. im good. So what in the pot?" (referring to the card game)

"Drinks." Replied caleb.

I noticed tyler didn't have much to say, as sara had predicted.

"down to me and reid." Pogue commented.

Domino pulled me aside. "lets have some fun." I smiled. With a wink at sara, we assured our returned and wondered to the bar….

**I know, I know. Cliff hanger. But the chapters too long as it is! I have the next chapter done, so if you review, youll get it! Next chapter is my favorite one yet. Well, review & review & review!!! Heres a preview for next chapter:**

Tears streamed down my face. "no, please."

"shut up! what, you think their gonna come out here! Your mine!" yelled the voice. He punched the side of my head again. I could hardly feel it with all the pain…

"please.." I whispered. The rain poured down. I closed my eyes as it sang to me…this couldn't be happening… how could things go so wrong?

Then I knew I was dying.

**I know. I'm evil. Review!!**


	6. never tired of you

**Disclaimer: I don't own the covanent but I do own my plot and my characters, Maya and Domino. **

**Slashes (/) are to indicate songs**

**Cant we work on the reviews a little bit more? Well, this is for my reviewers...cookies and milk for you!!!**

Reid pov-

Reid watched as the small brunet move away with his little sister to the bar. He looked warily for Aaron. Aaron had been drinking, a lot. And he had his friends with him, which made him dangerous.

_Idiot. What a stupid move. Sleep with Aarons girl just for kicks, and now I gotta watch my fricking little sisters back. Wasn't even good se-_

Reid shook the voice from his head as the blonds hands wondered over him. So pathetic.

He looked at sara and caleb while he was playing pogue for drinks. What made them so lucky? Why do they deserve to be so happy?

"Reid!" yelled the girl.

"what!" he yelled back.

She was taken aback. "its your turn. Your just sitting there. Ya gonna play?" she snapped back.

Reid didn't like when girls acted like they owned him…no he hated it. He gave her a once over. She wasn't too hot. And god knows Reid Garwin can be picky. "honey, I think your friends are waiting for you over there."

With a gasp the girl got up and left. The guys looked at Reid with questions in their eyes.

"I fold." Reid threw $20 on the table and walked over to play some pool.

**Maya's pov**

"so, your new here?" asked a guy at the bar.

"yup." Maya wasn't drunk, but she switched over to doctor pepper. Any more beer, and no way could she drive.

Domino looked over to the pool tables. She saw her brother arguing with some guys, as usual. But something was wrong.

"wanna play some pool?" asked domino.

"yea, sure." I replied.

We walked over to the tables and started our own game. A group of guys came over, with Aaron in the lead.

"hey sweety, whats your name?" he gave an innocent grin. I sensed domino shutter.

"Aaron." Domino said in greating. It had warning in it.

"maya." I said over my shoulder. I looked at his face and noticed where it had landed on my body. He didn't even try to play it off, as he looked into my eyes.

"well well well, look who thinks they can play pool. Miss me already, cutie?" reid walked, no more like strutted, over.

_Christ, is this ass hole day?_ "of course I did!" I smiled falsely as I looked into his eyes. That really took reid by surprise.

"Garwin..." Aaron started

"Yes?" replied domino.

"yo, c'mon. lets just play some pool." I said. I looked into dominos eyes. She was putting on a brave face, but something was definitely wrong.

"aight." Said Aaron. "how bout me and you play the Garwins." Aaron challenged. I lifted my head.

"whatever." I replied casually, and broke group of balls. It took a lot of control not to punch his face in.

10 minutes later, it came down to me getting the 8 ball in. Reid had continued on his rude comments such as 'I'll give you this shot' and the such. Some how, he seemed to be sincere.

"lets get something to drink. I'll buy." Aaron grabbed my waist and pulled me along with his group.

"no thanks. I gotta drive home." I said as I dodged his hold. I could see anger in Reids eyes.

"now, don't be rude." Aaron said. He looked over to domino. Something in me said it'd be either me or her he'd be hitting on, then a very protective part of me said to keep him away from her. But I wasn't that brave.

"k, c'mon domino." I said quietly, trying to calm her with my eyes. "reid, your buyin drinks right?" I summoned as much of a smile as I could. I doubt it was convincing. Reid looked strangely comforting, asshole or not.

"aww, cutie I'm not letting you outta my site." He gave a grin back. He was such a freakin fake. I couldn't stand it.

So a long 15 minutes of talking to Aaron and his dipshit friends passed. Also with reid hitting on about 30 other girls while keeping an eye on domino.

I heard a familiar song start playing and looked over to see sara and caleb dancing.

/Im bringin sexy back/

"haha, come on domino!" we escaped to the dance floor.

/my dirty babe,

you see these shackles

baby im your slave

I'll let you whip me if I misbehave

Its just that know one makes me feel this way/

Me and domino danced the rest of the song and into the next few befor I looked over to see Aaron staring at me and her, along with the rest of his friends talking.

**Reid pov**

Reid gazed over from the pool tables to the dancers. He watched every move Aaron made, and kept an eye on domino. But _she_ kept drawing his attention…she was the only person he'd ever let beat him before at pool.

But Aaron seemed just as interested.

Reid smacked the ball in and won the game. "yeah! Well, thanks for the game boys." He grabbed the money in one hand and then the ass of the red head that had been standing by him the last 10 minutes.

"I left my phone in my car, and its awfully dark out." she grinned. "will you come with me?"

"of course baby." He purred into her ear. He'd done it all before. With a last glance at domino, he followed her out to her car… he continued to convince himself it was domino he was watching over.

**Domino pov**

"I need water." Maya laughed over the blarring music.

"ok, ill be with sara." Domino replied. She was not risking running into Aaron again. He scared her to her bones. She knew he was drunk, and that his friends were as well. She also knew he hated Reid, and that getting to her was an easy way to get to reid's weak spot.

Maya walked away threw the crowd and out of sight. Domino sat quietly back at the table with pogue and tyler playing a game of pitch.

"there you are." Said pogue warmly. "whered reid and maya go…" a horrified expression crossed his face.

"no no!" she laughed. "mayas getting some water and reid…" she looked to the pool area to find he wasn't there. "rieds in a fight or doing some one." She concluded indifferently.

"I see." Pogue commented.

"so whats maya like?" asked tyler. Domino always liked talking to tyler. He was probly the only one besides caleb that actually thought before speaking.

"shes actually really cool." Domino wasn't being polite. She was serious. Maya seemed to just fit in with her and sara.

The guys lifted their eyebrows impressed. If domino approved, then maya had to be pretty cool.

A slow song came onto the radio, and a girl walked up to pogue and asked him to dance.

"c'mon tyler." Said domino, as she put out her hand. "dance with me?"

Tyler smiled shyly. "I cant dance, dom. You know that."

"ill teach you." Domino said as she dragged him to the floor.

/I can be your lier

I can be your bearer of bad news

Sick & uninspired

By the dimonds in your fire

Burning like a flame inside of you

But is this just desire or the truth/

Dominos head fell onto tylers shoulder as the song by the red hot chili peppers continued

/I wont go getting tired of you

I wont go getting tired of you

Im not getting tired

I wont go getting tired of you

I wont go getting tired of you

Im not getting tired

Of you/

Tylers arms wrapped around domino and the room disappeared….

**Maya pov (meanwhile)**

I sat at the bar drinking. The song, Tired of You was the song my ex-boyfriend had song to me on our first date. When he actually was in love with me and not using me. The thought didn't hurt anymore, but the song was a painful reminder.

I stumbled out to my car to sleep. I couldn't stay in here any more… id get way too drunk.

As I started to drift to sleep, I heard a tapping at my window. "hey you gotta spare?"

Aaron looked in at me. "um yea." I replied.

I stepped out of my car and went to the trunk. Suddenly, I felt a hand cover my mouth and nose.

Harsh strong arms dragged me out into the woods. 20 minutes later we stumbled onto a clearing.

"Dude whats goin on?" asked one of his friends.

"you two, take the car and tell sara that maya left with some guy and im lookin for her. Go!" yelled Aaron.

I was so scared. Id tried to struggle, but he was a varsity wrestler and a swimmer. I was trapped in his arms. My lean 5'4" body wouldn't be too much of fighting means.

I was left in the clearing with Aaron and two other guys.

"so, Garwin likes to eye you up, huh?" he snarled. " hes not gonna want to be a mile around you, by time im finished."

"Aaron, come over here!" A guy said.

"watch her." Aaron pointed as he stumbled away.

I trembled and a small tear formed in my eye. "no." I whispered.

Smack! The guy backhanded me across the side of my face.

I gasped in pain, and he smiled. "you like that?" he punched my ribs, then my stomach repeatedly until I cried out. "help! Some one!" I screamed as loud as possible from my bruised lungs. He kicked me in the side twice, then dropped to his knees and punched my face, cutting my lip. I could smell the alcohol.

Tears streamed down my face. "no, please."

"shut up! what, you think their gonna come out here! Your mine!" yelled the voice. He punched the side of my head again. I could hardly feel it with all the pain…

"please.." I whispered. The rain poured down. I closed my eyes as it sang to me…this couldn't be happening… how could things go so wrong?

Then I knew I was dying.

**3rd person pov**

He thought he heard something, so he'd gone out twards the woods to listen. It was hard to hear over the rain.

"what-"

"shhh!" there it was again. Suddenly he knew who it was.

He sprinted into the trees, faster than any mere animal or human ever could. When he saw a dark figure hovering over her, he couldn't contain himself any longer.

Her small figure was curled into a ball, unresponsive to the yelling and screaming of the man above her. All he wanted was to protect her…to never have her feel this again.

He ran full speed into the man. Next was just blind furry. When his vision cleared, there was blood all over his arms. The man lay limp on the ground, blood coming out of open wounds. He waited to feel a pulse. It was there, faintly.

Slowly, he bent down and pick up the girl. She'd been beaten badly. He took her off to his red sports car, and drove her to his house.

**Well, I hope you all like it! Next chapters ready. So review!**


	7. weird

**Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant. Sad for me.**

**The story of the chakra is made up by me! So don't look them up & get made at me. **

**I did make a mistake in last chapter, the song tired of you is by the foo fighters. **

**3rd person **

No one was home at his house, as was predicted. His mother was visiting relatives or something. He carefully carried Maya up to his room, and set her on the bed. He went down and made some broth, and got warm water and a cloth.

He put on some black sweets and threw on a button up shirt and just let it hang.

"Maya. Can you hear me? Maya, its ok…wake up." He pleaded. Why was he whispering?

**Maya pov**

_Wake up…your safe. _I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was so blurry. My clothes were soaked through.

I stared into a smooth pale face. Golden hair fell into light grey eyes like stones.

"wher-" I could hardly talk as memories rushed back.

"shh, drink this. It'll help." Reid's voice was soft and soothing.

I took a couple sips. "im really cold" I shivered. I couldn't move my arm. "I cant…" I looked down ashamed. Why, who knows. Nothing on my body Reid hadn't seen somewhere else before.

Reid saw the blush. "its ok. I have to clean these…" he pointed to wear skin had broke. I realized my ribs and stomach were in bad shape.

"ok…is this your house?" I asked. Of course it was, but it coulda been Pogue's or Caleb's.

"yea." He said

"Domino should have a sports bra…" I blushed.

He couldn't help but grin a little at my embarrassment. He quickly returned with a sports bra. Slowly he untied the back straps of my shirt. Because of the open back, I couldn't get away with wearing a bra.

"What do these mean?" He gently touched the tattoos. I could feel his emotions rise and fall…but I sensed comfort. Why would he be the one who needed comfort?

"um…well the bottom chakra is earth, which contains safty, survival and desire…" I continued telling him about the chakras and their stories.

I didn't realize that the wounds were being cleaned or that if he'd put the bra on me my ribs probly would have cracked into two. He covered me with another shirt with buttons down the front, so I wouldn't have to lift my arms.

"tell me about that one." Reid replied as he touched the top chakra at the base of my neck. I was sitting on the bed in his gym shorts and his dress shirt, sipping at the broth.

"this is the chakra of thought and spirit. The element void. The story goes that when the gods gave humans their five physical senses, they'd also need senses of the mind. So, to keep man as humble as possible, the chakras were implanted within; just as sight, smell…ya know." I looked into his eyes to see him staring back intensely.

" So, as the four main elements were added, then light and dark, the gods realize that there needed to be quiet. There needed to be silence, neither dark nor light, desire nor contentment. So void was placed lastly. This is also the way we connect to what ever god or spirit we believe in." I rolled my eyes, trying to act like I thought it to be a cool story, not my life.

I yawned. I was tire, but the idea of sleep was frightening.

"you need sleep." Said reid. He looked over her, and noticed that he'd missed a deep cut below her left rib. "im sorry, I missed this…"

As reid looked at the wound, he realized it cut extreamly deep. The man must have had a rock or blade in his hand.

I suddenly felt blood rising in by throat. "reid…it hurts…" tears started to form in my eyes. Then I felt dizzy again, I didn't want to go back into sleep…

But the dark came anyway.

**Reid pov**

Reid watched Maya's face intently, and suddenly a small trail of blood came from her mouth.

"shit, Maya!" reid yelled. He looked at her as her muscles clenched and he began to panic. The lung must be bruised or torn badly.

"no no no, Maya…" he said softly.

He suddenly realized there was only one way to bring her back, but should he run the risk? Why would he risk exposure, just to save some mere mortal life. After all, that was the gift to the mortals…to have every single day in jeopardy of being the last.

Why did he care so much?

**Domino pov**

Suddenly, domino and tyler were brought sharply back to reality.

_I need your help_ reid sent the message to her. Her and reid were the only two who could talk to each other through thought.

_Are you okay?_ What could he have done now…she looked into tylers face.

"is it reid?" he whispered.

"yea…"

_Domino come to mom's house as fast as possible, its a mess…I came too late but she needs you now. _

With that, reid closed off his mind. He was always stronger mentally and could block her out, while she was helpless to hear what ever he felt like saying whenever he felt like saying it.

"shit, hes gotten himself in trouble." Domino said. " I have to go…."

A quiet awkward silence passed.

"umm…do..do ya want me ta drive you?" tyler stuttered out.

"well," she tried to look for Maya…._Maya_

"Oh my god!" suddenly it hit her. " We have to go. Now." She said as she grabbed tylers arm and the two of them ran from the bar.

**Maya pov**

"_hahaha, what a perfect day!" shouted Katalyn. We ran down to the lake. _

"_I bet the waters freezing!" laughed Ashke, throwing a look in my direction._

"_that's the last time I tell you about my secrets!" I shot at her. _

_She threw me an innocent glance. Suddenly she gasped. "Oh my god, guess whose down at the dock!" _

"_yeaaahhahaaha. That's why I go to the beach." Giggled Katalyn. I looked in time to see the guys all in swim shorts trying to dive onto a tube the jet ski was pulling. Riding the jet ski was Tristan. _

_Tristan caught sight of me and pulled up to where I was standing. _

"_hey cutie." He smiled. I blushed. " wanna go for a ride?"_

"_not if your driving." I laughed. " if I fell off you'd probably leave me out there to drown!" _

"_Are you kidding?" the wind picked up a bit and blew his black hair over hazel eyes. "wanna bet?"_

"_always taking money from me." I rolled my eyes. " hardly a charming act. Is that how you intend on winning my heart?"_

_Suddenly he grabbed my arm and drove the jet ski far into the middle of the lake. _

"_go out with me." He rushed out._

"_gosh, you sure no how to sweep a girl off her feet." I lauged. He turned a bright red. _

"_Im sorry…would you, um, wanna hang out some time? Maby go to a show or two the bands playing at?" he looked into the water. _

"_yea. Of course I would." I smiled._

_Later that night:_

_/sick and uninspired by the dimonds in your fire_

_Burning like a flame inside of you_

_Is this just desire or the truth_

_Shame on me for the blues_

_Shame on me for the rules_

_Another one return that ill never use_

_I wont go getting tired of you/_

_As Tristan sang I was sure I'd love him forever. How could there be anyone else?_

_I wonder what would have happen if the accident hadn't happened…well, if both accidents hadn't happened. _

**Reid pov**

"where the hell have you been!?" reid shouted to domino.

" what the hell happened!" she looked at reid sharply.

"they got to her…I don't know who…and if I ever find out they'll all be dead." Reid said sharply.

"reid, you know how much of a risk this will be. I'll have to heal her several times. It usually takes at least an hour for a certain area to recover. She'll know. My power isn't powerful enough to heal all at once." Domino's emerald eyes turned a lime green with black around the edge.

"I don't know, Dom. Just… do it. We'll figure things out later." Reid looked down. He didn't know what he wanted. Why risk so much?

"Reid, lets grab a beer." Said tyler. He was just as pale as domino.

**Domino pov**

Her brother and tyler left the room.

"here goes…the covenant." She sighed. She placed her hands on Mayas shoulder to turn her and see what damage there was on her back.

She saw the strange tattoos. She reached out and slowly touched the base tattoo. The tattoo burned her hand. With a gasp, she pulled back her hand. "ahh…" she gasped. She looked at her hand and saw colors and patterns move up her arm.

Domino couldn't even move; couldn't scream. She watched as the designees danced over her shoulder. Then there was a sharp pain at the nape of her neck. She looked into a mirror and saw a tattoo the color of her eyes placed where the burning had been. The tattoo mirrored the one on Maya.

"oh shit." She said.

"Dom?! Is everything okay?" Reid yelled up.

"ye-yea." She looked over to maya. "just a sec."

Domino sat by Maya. They would definitely need a talk later. What the hell was she? Slowly placing her hands on maya's deepest wound, domino closed her eyes. It'd take at least 20 hrs to heal everything. There were broken ribs, shoulder…basically one thing after the next.

Suddenly domino felt it… and it was overwhelming.

**I hope you liked it.** **Review!!! If you would like to be in my story, just tell me some things you'd like to see in the chacters or in a new character! I luv suggestions!!!**


	8. black wolf and a gold eyed mare

**Hi all!!! Sorry im such a bum. Haven't updated in a while, but hey I gotta hav fun on my summer vacation tooo….which means bein a lazy piece of crap. : P **

**Disclaimer: Reid? Will u be mine? **

**there will be a bit more swearing. I don't like to use the language on the compy too much, but I think you can all handle it. **

**Reviewers are awesome!!!! You guys make me happy. :-**

Maya

I couldn't stop. Something was released from within, some burden. I heard a yell, then a crash. But I couldn't stop.

_Good daughter. Find the path. Mark the seven. Unite the houses._

I knew she was hurting. I was hurting her, my friend.

It had to be done.

Domino

Dominos body cramped and twisted, changing and turning but remaining the same. Her eyes burned and fire shot thru her veins. She went to breath but the air held her. She tried to crawl but her limbs moved as if in a rushing stream, where she had no control.

Silence. Pause. Dark.

A grey falcon flew towards her slowly, but she was uninterested. Following behind was a black wolf with green eyes. Eyes reflecting her own.

"No more domino. You are the only daughter born of the Garwin house. You will change the pattern. No more hiding from what you are." The wolf spoke to her mind. Domino shivered.

"Your path is to protect. You are a guardian. To find whom you are to keep safe is the first part of your task. Then you must protect them with your life. If the messengers get to them, you will have no chance. The balance must remain. The seekers are all that is left. All that must be kept safe."

"Who…huh. What is this and why the fuck is a dog telling me what to do and I don't understand. Do you think my family is normal as it is?" yelled domino as angry tears fell.

"Maya will show you." The black wolf turned to a brush near a river and faded into the greenery. The falcon flew past Dom and gave an angry shriek as she flew to the stream and below the water.

**Reid pov**

Reid heard banging and thumping, but didn't want to disturb dominos work. Hed been criticized many times before when Tyler, Pogue or Caleb had been injured. But this was different.

"what the hell.." said Tyler. He was just as concerned.

Reid rolled his eyes. "something you wanna bring up?"

Tyler managed to redefine the meaning of red. "I can't stop thinking about her. Shes all I want. But shes so…confident. She doesn't need someone like me. Doesn't want…"

"ahhhhhh, shit Tyler. You do realize I hear her thoughts. That's the last thing I want her to be thinking- I mean she doesn't get caught up with guys. This hasn't posed a problem before."

Tyler laughed.

What could they possibly be doing up there?

**gwyn**

"honey-"

"NO! no no no no nooo!"

"its not a choice. Your going."

"like hell I am."

"Gwyn, there will be no more discussion. Your moving to Ipswitch. There's been a shift. Destiny is not stoppable." Said my father.

"Bull. Shit. If it wasn't stoppable, me not being in ipswitch wouldn't effect it"

"your things are in the car."

-2 hours later-

"I hate my life!!!!!" I shouted into my cell phone.

"babe its ok. I mean, you'll come back in a couple months, right?" asked my boyfriend (soon to be ex)

"chris…I don't think I will be. I'm so sorry." I really didn't want to think or feel. Everything had been so normal. Life was fun, school was easy, friends were great. My goddamn luck.

"huh…gwyn…" he broke off.

"im sorry chris. I- I have to go." Tears filled my eyes. That was the last time I ever spoke to him or any of my friends again. I felt the fire pulse through me.

My father said I was lucky. Lucky my family already knew who they were, that I was trained in my powers. That I had the gift of sight. It was more of a curse now. I saw ipswitch, and there I sensed a strong force. Water, and faint sparks of something else. I had told my mother. Now, I'm driving up to ipswitch in my red mustang.

_Couldn't hide forever. _I opened my eyes then closed them again. A red horse with golden eyes stared back. _They are gathering. _ She turned and ran, mane of fire flowing after her. In the distance I heard a falcon cry, and a wolf howl in agony.

**Maya pov**

"Dom, Dom!" I panicked and my heart fluttered within my chest. My wounds had healed, somehow.

Slowly I saw her eyes flutter. Then her two emerald eyes stared into my sapphire ones.

"what must I do" is all she said.

How long I sat staring at her with my mouth open I didn't know. How was she so calm? when I was told… when my falcon found me…my reaction was so different.

She seemed to understand. "My brothers a witch. My family is involved in a top secret covenant. I have the power to heal without using tools. I've never heard this part of the tale. I just don't understand."

"we are tools. Called seekers. We must protect a force which is key to the survival of all goodness. Of life. Of justice. Of choice. Of truth. We seek what it is that threatens them. I do not know the evil that is falling upon us. I can help you discover your powers. Teach you to master them. I cannot tell you whom we are fighting. There are two others. Together we make the four elements. I am the keeper of water. Welcome to the truth of your life, keeper of earth."

Dominos eyes widened.

"this will be a long night. By the morning, you will at least understand the story, our history.

**3****rd**** pov**

Caleb looked deep into Sara's grey eyes. She was attentive to the movie they had in. she seemed paler now, as if every day she was losing pieces of herself.

"I wish you wouldn't look at me like that." She said without removing her gaze from the movie.

"I'm sorry Sara." He mumbled.

"that's why I worry." She turned her head to meat his gaze. "you seem so unsure. You watch me as if you expect me to disappear."

"I'm afraid Sara. I'm afraid one day you won't be there. And there will be nothing I can do.

"I hate it. I _hate_ that I always have to rely on you. I love you with all my heart. Im just sick of being the one who has to be saved. Im so weak. So pathetic next to you. I just wish I could…"

"no. absolutely not. Never wish you were like me. Trust me. You don't want to live like this." Caleb said.

Sara turned her eyes back to the movie. Outside, the wind grew stronger. Angrier.

**8:00 AM- Reid pov**

Reid slowly approached the room the two girls were in. why hadn't they come down yet? Oh well, he thought. Time to see what the hells going on.

Reid carefully opened the door. He saw the two of them sleeping soundly. Domino was on the floor curled up in a ball. And Maya…

Maya was staring out his window at the morning sun.

"wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." Reid said quietly.

Maya turned with a start. "oh…umm. I'm not that hungry. Where's Tyler?"

Reid didn't know what to think. How could she just sit there and look like that? After last night, she should be passed out on the couch still. Even with dominos healing. "tylers sleepin. Didn't go ta bed till around 3." More like around 6, but he didn't feel like making tyler look just that worried.

**Maya pov**

It was hard to look at reid, especially in the eye. So many thoughts were filling my head, I didn't know what to say. So many painful memories. Was I the only one who thought of this power as a curse? How could domino be so brave?

I tried to convince myself that changing domino was what was threatening my sleep and creating my nightmares. Seeing reid, I sensed it was a feeling much more human. Fear. Agony. Pain.

I began to tremble. Reid was there in an instant. His eyes admitted everything. He held me and I felt like if he'd let go I would surely have broken into a thousand pieces. My grey-eyed angel. What story had I read before, the heroine's sweetheart had grey eyes? She'd called them trustworthy eyes.

"it'll be ok. I swear, I will find them and they'll never be able to touch a damn thing again." Reid said softly into my ear.

I shook my head. He was too close. Why would he want to protect me? I could offer him nothing. I was me. how pathetic to fall for the guy every one falls for. Well, if that's what he'd expected he'd be waiting forever. I'd never let him have me, I didn't need any one. But yet I couldn't bring myself to pull away from him. And I definitely wouldn't allow myself to look into his eyes.

**Reid pov**

When Reid felt the first tear land on his wrist it was everything he could do to not turn her head and bring his lips to hers. She had captivated him. She was in the air he breathed, the water he drank. He knew now was not the time for him to fall in love. She was too damaged, too broken by hate and fear to trust some one like him. He would prove to her she could trust him.

And he would wait.

**3****rd**** person pov**

She ran threw the forest, dodging and swerving from the enemy. If they caught her…no. she couldn't think of what would happen if the end came to that. She ran faster now, and they grew closer.

"deary, come. Stop running. Hmm, we will catch you, just as we caught and destroyed the rest of your kind many years before." The voice snarled.

As fear gripped her from within, she found herself. _No, fools. It is you who is being hunted. I await the day with eagerness. The forces are gathering. And I have the key to unleash them. _Suddenly, human legs became that of a great animal, and the girl disappeared.

A blood red mare galloped gracefully through the trees, and was soon out of sight.

**I'm sorry bout being a lazy bum, but I really have to think over plots and such. This is my first fanfic, & im realizing how important it is to outline the story before you start writing it. Anyway, many more chapters to come! And much sooner at that!**

**Heres some previews which will be later shown in the story:**

Tears filled her eyes as dark settled in. she could only hear his voice, as all others blurred together. "No! no please, sara stay with me!" she wanted to tell him shed be ok, that everything would turn out alright, that she loved him and would be with him forever. But she couldn't talk and the dark was crushing down upon her.

"what what is it? Whats wrong?"

"Pogue."

**Kay, no more spoilers. Ta ta for now!**


End file.
